The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 15
Welcome ladies and gents to the 15th edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. We have a few big revaluations coming out of the previous week and a double shot of delay worth of time to go over it properly. We have potential rumors of a previous user coming back from the dead, and more confirmed reports of previously departed veterans returning. But enough of the formalities, let's get right into the news. Purge Fears Put To Rest As Unexpected Wave Of Users Return Two high profile users have made a re-appearance on the site this week and seem to be staying for the time being. After a months worth of time being away from the site, Boo-Rad it appears to be back once again. Several comments have been made by him over the past week. Along with this, his profile description has been altered to now say "Time to reclaim my throne". But it would seem as though he's not the only user to suddenly start making comments and questions again. Old veteran user, ChronicRose, has made a surprise revisit to the site. Those of you who are long time users of the site likely already know who this is. Chronic was a notably popular user on the site during her stay dating back to as early as 2012 and contributed a number of well quality questions and seems to be continuing the trend today. Just weeks ago our writing staff reporting of a potential veteran purge in the works, with several users having recently left the site. And strangely enough users have been returning every week since. Whatever the cause for this might be, we're happy to welcome back these many users regardless. WYR Theory: The Hidden Life Of A Current Former User, Revisiting The Case Of Tiansa Months ago the Rrrather Rrreport hosted an article detailing a strange and unprompted change in the account of Tiansa, a former veteran user. For those of you who aren't up to date with the current rrrather lore, Tiansa was a well known user who signed up during the summer of 2013. He stayed for a duration of six months, becoming one of the most popular users and most active contributors on the site at that time. Anyone who visited the site during those months knows about the legend that is Tiansa, as he was an active member of the chat and posted over 3,000 questions during the short few months he was active. What most people remember out of him was his generally chill nature and his strong affiliation with the state of New York. His account was finally banned on January 9, 2014. No goodbyes were given. No questions or comments were made to indicate what was to happen. Not even a light hint made within the chat. Many users were left wondering what happened to the beloved user, and eventually an official word was made on the matter by site owner alexw. Tiansa has supposedly became obsessed with the site, spending every moment he could interacting with its userbase. This eventually led to tiansa's own family becoming involved, as his father had asked of alexw to ban his account for his sons own sake. For years nothing was heard from the user, and his notoriety on the site faded into obscurity. That was until just a few months ago. Despite being inactive and left completely alone for two years, Tiansa's account was drastically changed. All of his comments and questions were deleted off his account for no reason, prompted mild concern from those who knew him. The rrreport article was made and the investigation into his account went quite mainly due to the fact that I forgot was too busy looking into the countless leads and extensive research available. New discoveries have been made suggesting his presence on the site, which leads us to where we are now. First off, one has to wonder as to why Tiansa's account would be effected the way it was. Some people would write this off as nothing more than a site glitch. The only thing wrong with this idea is that there are no reported cases of this ever happening within the sites history. Accounts that have been inactive since 2012 still have all of their contributions intact. It would be incredibly unlikely for this to be both the first instance of an account wipe, happening to a well known veteran at that. Therefor it would only make sense to conclude that the accounts stuff being removed was a conscious decision, likely made by the owner of the account itself (unless alexw himself has some sort of unstated grudge against decade old users, yet again unlikely). Tiansa wanted his account fully deleted for some reason. We believe that his reasoning for this is because somewhere, he's trying to hide something. With all of his comments and questions being deleted, it would have been difficult to find out what that something is. But what he didn't expect was the resourcefulness of the waybackmachine. An archive of his page and most of rrrather was already created long before his account deletion. If our are current theory is to be believed, then Tiansa could still be here among us, with this being nothing more than an attempt to cover his previous tracks and make a new name for himself. One of the first things to strike out as odd with his account came from his last few comments on the site. The suspicious part didn't come from the context of the comments themselves, but rather the location listed. Tiansa made it well known that he was a proud New Yorkian and his connection with the state was frequently brought up by himself and other users. Even his wiki page, made shortly after his departure, list him as a New York user first most. His last few comments however suggest he lives elsewhere, Missouri to be exact. For those of you who aren't aware of the layout of US, you can't just have a casual walk between New York and Missouri when your account is on the verge of deletion, there's SEVERAL miles of distance between the two states. Either Tiansa made a really major move at some point in his life without saying anything to suggest so, or rather, he was lying about being from NY the entire time. Where are we going with this then you may ask. Well, there's only a few users currently registered under the location of Missouri. The majority of which have no real connection to Tiansa, aside from one person. That being none other than the controversial melting pot that is Whitechocolate. Many of you are likely scratching your heads at the idea of a well liked user such as Tiansa and the literal insanity that is Whitechocolate being one and the same. But sometimes reality can be just a bit mind boggling in itself. Don't worry, we're not daft enough to say they're the same person just because they share a state. Looking back at the data, the two have a lot in common. For starters, there's the timing in which they created their accounts. Along with them signing up during the same year of 2013, they signed up within less than three months between each other. There was ample time for Tiansa to make the choco account as either an alt or simply a backup in case things went south with his original. No one would have known the two being related either, as alt account detection didn't exist during the time frame of Tiansa's stay. If Tiansa was truly lying about what state he was from, it's to be presumed that he was using a proxy server to fake his IP anyway. Another detail that came up in the research came in the form off WhiteChocolate's interest at the time. It would seem as though Tiansa wasn't the only user with a fascination for New York. Within his very first questions on the site, he makes reference to the state on numerous separate occasions. Keep in mind that these aren't spread out too far among each other either. This was a recurring theme in his early visits to the site. Along with the recurring theme of questions, there was a particular user who reappeared a lot as well. Or rrrather, a guest to be more specific. The guest from New York. The guest very actively makes comments on choco's questions. Choco himself barely ever commented on his own questions (making the task of finding his older comments a bigger pain then necessary), however ny guest has gone on to praise choco's questions rrrather often. Despite choco having supposedly just joined the site and Ny's status as guest, they both seem to be pretty familiar with the users who go here. In one question, choco opts to namedrop a very obscure nation in an attempt to bait one of the regular users, Tristeng. Surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, the only user to mention this reference in the comments was Guest from New York. In another instance, former user Scarf makes a direct reference to Tiansa in one of Choco's questions, only to quickly be responded to by NY guest. It goes without saying that this Guest clearly has connections with Choco. A guest who would remain unnamed for quite some time. The identity of the guest was eventually revealed in a question jokingly stating Tiansa to be a Canadian spy, to which the guest states "fuck, my cover is blown". This was less than ten questions from Tiansa's final comment. Even after Tiansa's departure, Whitechocolate still exhibited a few final signs of peculiarity. There was almost no interaction between the two aside from one reply to his guest account complimenting his own question. To properly understand why and how any of this would happen, it's important to know Choco's history as a user. Speaking from the experience of someone whose been around here for years, choco has been more or less invisible to the public eye during his first year or so on the site. He was never mentioned within user tournaments, site related activities or general discussion between users. A good reason for that being his inactivity. There was a huge time gap in his questions, notably beginning some time after Tiansa's account was banned. Checking his lists you can see this more clearly, with many of his series being created two years ago. All of them were created two years ago, with the exception of one list, dating back as early as ten months ago. A series known only as "The American Redneck", a name that would embody the persona he would later adopt. This was when he began making his overtly controversial and politically based questions. This was when he rose up in popularity. This was the turning point in which stopped being inactive but rather gained notoriety off of his history as a spammer. He shares one more similarity with Tiansa. He didn't originally come from Missouri, but instead Kentucky. He was listed as a Kentucky user up until his return to the site. A major leap in between states like New York and Missouri without any mention of it to his friends is still pretty unheard of. But a random move between his current state and Kentucky seems much more likely given that they're directly next to each other. This change wouldn't become apparent until after the indecent with Tiansa's account. The last piece to this puzzle comes not from the site, but instead from our reliable wiki. Whitechocolate's page leaves a very ambiguous message in the form of his previous profile description. "long week, but I'll be back :)". Choco has since removed this quote from his actual account. What did he mean by the fact that he would "be back", and why something like that warrant being added to his wiki page, unaltered for however long its been up there? The basic gist of whats happened is that a long series of suggestive connections have been found between a former legendary user and one of our veteran members after an account wipe occurred out of nowhere for seemingly no purpose. After putting all of the pieces together, this is the general conclusion we came to. He faked his location using a proxy and centered his account around the state of New York, quickly becoming an in joke among members. Some time during his six month stay, he made the Whitechocolate account with his actual location and rarely used it on the side. He would often reply to his own questions under a guest account, possibly in an attempt to make it more popular. Tiansa's account was banned by request of his parents after he became incredibly obsessed with the community. There's no reason to doubt this reason as alexw himself has gone on to confirm it. Tiansa loved the site to an extreme degree, so it would only make sense that he would find a way to stay on. That's where Whitechocolate came in handy. He went inactive for quite some time out of fear of being caught by either his parents or alexw, but still made the occasional contribution. He use to be the most popular and most talked of user on the site. But when he became WhiteChocolate he lost all of that and faded into the background. In a desperate attempt to reclaim his former popularity, he tries to create controversy. The American Redneck series saw the beginning of his politically biased and risqué content. His content isn't designed to enforce any kind of political agenda, much of stuff is self contradictory to his own beliefs. No, instead it's a means of getting attention. A successful one at that, with him now recently having over 1,000 profile views and nearly all of the site being aware of his name. Which leads us to a month or two ago, when Tiansa's account was wiped. He knew his popularity had finally reached an all time high, but didn't want anyone finding out the connection between him and his former self. Why would he, after all his previous account left a positive legacy. Everyone who remembered him did so fondly and mentioned him in good regard. He isn't famous as choco, but rrrather infamous. He was happy to leave his old past behind and delete everything involved. But by doing so he found himself to be an victim of the Streisand Effect. By attempting to censor his own past, he unintentionally brought more attention to it. But hey that's just a theory. A rrrather theory, thanks for reading Vintage Memes A recent meme began this week as user SuperSaiyanGod asked a question on whether or not people preferred soda over water. This somehow led to multiple questions being made parodying or straight reposting the same original. Some were slight altercations to the original while others were more lewd in context. In died out after a few hours and little was mentioned of it again. This Week In Questions A large quantity of series have been made over the past week, not too many tournaments however. Three tournaments are currently in the works at the moment. Two of which unsurprisingly coming from local tournament man, Dragah. A final tournament is being done for the videogame installment series, this time focusing on overall franchises. He's also continuing the trend of anime related questions with a new tournament based around series that came out during the year of 2014. Lastly we have newer user That_Question who is making a tournament about harry potter characters. As of now this section of the report will also go over tournament results for series that have just recently ended. To start us off, a tournament was made by fellow reporter NeonSpectre, based around some of the most notable songs of AC/DC, with the winner being the song highway to hell. Dragah's recent tournament based around the soundtrack to undertale has also reached a conclusion, with megalovania being deemed the best song in the game. Several series are being worked on as well. A contest for names has been started within one of the questions by user andruc. A series of questions dedicated to finding the superior wall has been made by SovietMario. Ekzymore seems to be starting a new monthly series of questions giving out advice to the various users. Local user Tiansa starting at least two series lately, one being dedicated to various symbols of controversy and asking whether the general opinion is good or bad for them on the site. A series of test have also been posted judging the personal levels of corruption and narcissism within users. A petition has been created by Sodium, pointing out the travesty that is the pokemon golbat. His petition demands his name be changed over to the more appropriately titled, goldbat. If you too find this to be a crime of nature such as him, feel free to visit him profile and sign. Several food related questions are being made by usmanc asking what you would eat on the night of ramadan. several theoretical questions are being made by Reogirl asking you to stop and look around you. Many of these are based around society and how you may view it. ClaudeAlpha asks a similarly pressing question in his questions asking the simple phrase "like what you see". Ilovefreedom has started a series of questions asking to which scenario or ideology you find more progressive. And finally we have tentsticles series on animal hybrids. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama Category:The Rrrather Rrreport